falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Albert Samson
Albert Samson is the hero of the Brotherhood of Steel and is known as the 'Lone Wanderer. ' Background Birth Albert was born on July 13, 2258 to James and Catherine Samson at the Jefferson Memorial. His parents were working on Project Purity. Catherine shortly died due to cardiac arrest which prompted James to shut down Project Purity and travel to Megaton. With the help of the-soon-to-be Paladin Cross, James safely went to Vault 101 where he became the Vault physician in exchange for entry and safety for him and his only son. Life and Escape Appearance Albert is described as medium build, caucasian, late teens to early 20's, blue eyes and brown hair. He is said to look a lot like his father but had his mother's personality. When Albert was teen, he had a buzzcut haircut and still had it when he left Vault 101. However, when Albert seeked refuge at the Citadel, he (currently) sports a mohawk and a rough beard. Personality Albert is described in many ways but to put it short and simple: He is a very kind, heroic, adventorous type of guy and enjoys helping people. When Albert was a child, he was well mannered and likes to joke around though he acts mean towards Butch (Butch was a bully). He maintained a good friendship with the adults in Vault 101 but has a few friends at his age such as Amata. At some times, Albert can be rather cold or harsh towards some people, particulary his father because James left his own son at Vault 101 to be killed or imprisoned but Albert forgave his father. Albert loves his father dearly and would protect him at all cost. After James sacrificed himself, Albert goes into a deep depression and kept a burning hatred towards Colonel Autumn. Despite being an adult, Albert can be immature at some times which can make some kids trust him. Albert prefers to handle situations non-violently but at most times, its violent. Romantic life When Albert was a child, he had a crush (or at least a romantic interest) in Amata Almodovar were they have known each other for a long time. Albert would defend her from bullies. Amata was unaware that Albert was interested in her and remained so but neverless, she would comfort, defend and support him. After dealing with the crisis in Vault 101, Amata told him he should leave Vault 101 once again but not before calling him a hero. The two remained friends from now on. When Albert was searching for his father, he stumbled upon a battle between Lyon's Pride and a group of Super Mutants. It is there when he met Sarah Lyons, the leader. Their relationship was not close and were simply friends when Albert seeked refuge at the Citadel. After Albert officially becomes a member of the Brotherhood of Steel and Lyon's Pride, his relationship with Sarah grew greater. After the destruction of Adams Air Force Base, Albert earned the respect of his fellow Brotherhood member and the affection of Sarah. Albert was unaware that Sarah is interested in him until they were both at San Francisco. When they were in the same cell after being captured, Sarah admits she likes him which surprises Albert. After Sarah ages 10 years younger, Albert starts a relationship with Sarah. Abilities In terms of weaponry and combat, Albert is a natural marksman, able to kill a person (and/or creature) miles away. He is adept at melee weapons and explosions. Category:Jackalex13's characters and storys Category:Characters